Awkward
by silencer06
Summary: It wasn't her fault. It was those stupid fangirls. And the parrot...who could possibly forget the parrot? Nejiten


**Awkward**

Tenten was used to the sound of her parrots squawking in the morning. Or any other time during the day. After all, where she went so did the parrot. Unfortunately this meant the bird heard things she'd rather it not have.

It had gone through all of her friends one by one and said something that they said repeatedly.

The List 

Choji- "I'm hungry"

Sasuke- "Get lost"

Sakura- "Sasuke-kun I love you"

Ino- "I am NOT bossy!"

Shikamaru- "Troublesome"

Naruto- "I'm gonna be Hokage"

Hinata- "N-N-Naruto-kun

Gaara- "Die"

Temari- "Come on Tenten, let's ditch these fan boys"

Kankuro- "Hey Tenten, you're really cute"

Itachi- "Get away from me"

Lee- "Yosh!"

However currently the parrot was going through 'fan girl' stage. Which meant. "SASUKE-KUN WE LOVE YOU!" or "ITACHI-KUN YOU'RE SO HOT!"

So Tenten carried the parrot around as she covered her ears to avoid the loud squawking.

For a moment there was silence. Then, "NEJI-KUN WE LOVE YOU! MARRY ME!"

Tenten twitched. It was one thing for her bird to shout about people she knew. This was completely different. She had no idea who Neji even was.

"What the heck?! Who the crap is Neji!?" Tenten practically shrieked.

"I'm Neji," a boy's voice behind her stated. She turned around and came face to face with a guy around her age.

"Oh… I didn't train the bird to say that…" she stated.

"Sure," he said almost disbelievingly.

"NEJI-KUN WE LOVE YOU!" came shrill voices behind them.

Neji glanced over his shoulder. "So who did train the bird to say that?" he asked with little interest.

"My guess is them. Hey are you a Hyuuga?" Tenten asked.

"…Yes…" (1)

"Do you know Hinata?"

"…Yes…" he said. Then as an after thought he added, "She's my cousin."

"Oh. She's one of my best friends." The fan girls were listening to their conversation closely. Probably to make sure she didn't try to make a move on him.

"Who are you again?"

"Tenten. Why?"

"Walk with me."

"O-kay."

Neji walked off without so much as a glance over his shoulder. Obviously she was expected to follow him with no questions asked. So despite her will to not listen to anyone… she followed him… and the fan girls… didn't…WTH?!

"You said you were friends with my cousin. Right?" he more stated than asked over his shoulder.

"Yes…" she replied. He stopped suddenly and she almost ran into him.

He turned around quickly. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"…no… What kind of question is that thoummph…" she stopped because Neji was… kissing her. Quite possessively.

He pulled away. "Now I'm your boyfriend. Lets go."

"You can't just… what the. Who the heck do you think you are?!!!?"

"I am Neji Hyuuga. The Hyuuga clan prodigy. Why?" he smirked. That arrogant jerk.

"You can't just claim me like that."

"YOUR BOYFRIEND!" the parrot squawked.

Tenten twitched.

"Ah… but you see. I just did," Neji replied. He completely ignored the parrot.

"Grr… you jerk… I'm not even sure how to argue with that."

"Of course not. There is no way to argue with that."

She started to reply but he chose that moment to push her against a tree (2) and begin kissing her again.

The parrot flew off to go annoy Kankuro with Tenten's voice saying 'oh Neji-kun' and Neji's voice saying 'Tenten you're so hot.' Even though they really weren't saying that the parrot wanted to annoy Kankuro. And then the parrot decided to give him the honest truth by making kissy noises just so Kankuro knew exactly what was going on between Tenten and this unknown 'Neji' character.

To say the least Kankuro's screams were heard all were heard all over Konoha that day.

Then the parrot went to visit Hinata at the Hyuuga compound, while she was 'conveniently' talking to her father, so it could inform her in the exact manner it had informed Kankuro.

Kankuro's screams of anguish were nothing compared to Hinata's screams of joy. Of course she had help from her father and anyone else within hearing distance.

So Tenten and Neji go together. And everyone was happy. Except for Kankuro, who loves Tenten, and Sasuke, Itachi, and Gaara because they don't 'do' happy.

**The End**

(1)She knew because of his eyes

(2)They are in a forest. Forgot to point that out.

I hope everyone liked this. Please R&R.


End file.
